


Stars That Glow In The Dark

by Kivea



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's a little fluffy I'm not gonna lie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining, Romance, University, Useless Homosexuals, i'm sorry i don't make the rules, it's not uni without beer pong.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: The student flats Tweek chose with his friends were in blocks stacked side by side, and his window had the scenic view of the building next door. At first he was a little put out; he didn’t really want to be stuck staring across at someone else’s window. At first.He flinched away at first – the student was every bit of the kind of man his parents warned him away from, tattoos and a nasty attitude – but the desire to know more won out, and he felt somewhat safe in his room peeking through the curtains at the other man.He was a lot more of a dork than Tweek expected.





	Stars That Glow In The Dark

 

His first friend at college was Stan Marsh. A friendly-if a bit cynical-boy who was riding on a sports scholarship and reminded him of a friend back home. Stan was one of the students in his assigned flat in his first year, and greeted him with a wide smile and an offer to help him move the rest of his shit up to his room. 

His second friend was someone else in his flat; Kyle Broflovski, who was also Stan’s childhood friend. The two had come to the college together, a decision that seemed a little strange to Tweek, but they seemed to be as close as family in a place far away, so he supposed he could understand the appeal. Part of him wished he had a companion to bring with him to college to make the whole experience more pleasant. 

In their second year the trio got a flat together, one on campus that most of the students moved into at the end of the first year. The flats were in blocks stacked side by side, and his window had the scenic view of the building next door. At first he was a little put out; he didn’t really want to be stuck staring across at someone else’s window. At first. 

His neighbour was every part tall, dark, and handsome. The first time he saw the man he’d already been living there for a couple days, and his neighbour was moving boxes the day he looked over and gazed through the window full of curiosity. 

The dark haired boy had a sleeve of tattoos running from below the sleeve of his t-shirt down to his wrists, and a scowl on his face that seemed to bring thunder down. He flinched away at first – the student was every bit of the kind of man his parents warned him away from, tattoos and a nasty attitude – but the desire to know more won out, and he felt somewhat safe in his room peeking through the curtains at the other man. 

“Hey, Tweeks?” 

He shrieked and jumped in his spot, spinning round with wide eyes to the person at the door. “Wha-Stan! What? What do you want?” 

The blue eyes flickered to the window behind him that he was now standing very obviously in front of. “Uh…Kyle and I were thinking of ordering pizza. You want anything?” 

“Oh- _nng_ -yeah, I-uh-I’d like…maybe just a plain cheese one.” 

“Sure thing, man. We could just get two large ones and split it between us?” 

“Sure!” 

The man craned his head up, trying to spy past Tweek’s mess of hair. “What were you doing?” 

“N-nothing! Nothing at all!” 

“Hey, is that Tucker?” 

Stan was in his room before he had a chance to stop him, crowding round the window where Tweek stood. The pair turned their attention to the man in the next building over, who was rummaging through a box on the desk he’d situated under the window. 

His piercing eyes looked up. Tweek felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“So it is,” Stan waved across at the boy. “Craig Tucker.” 

“Who’s-who’s Craig Tucker?” 

“He studies a science or something, like physics. He’s friends with Clyde-maybe that means Clyde lives there too.” 

The man caught Stan’s wave and held up a finger to signal they waited, frowning as he rummaged through the box below. His face lifted as he found whatever he was searching for, bringing it out the box and- 

He flipped his middle finger up at Stan, deadpan look on his face. 

“Yeah, that’s Craig alright,” Stan chuckled, returning the gesture. “What a dick. So, pizza?” 

Tweek nodded and relented to the living room, but not before taking a last look over his shoulder at the mysterious student he’d be sharing a view with. 

* * *

He didn’t know if it was just because he was now aware of the boy that he started noticing him more when he went out places, but Craig Tucker seemed to be about more than he had been. Along with the tattoo sleeve he had a piercing in his left brow that emphasised the thick caterpillars that held so much expression on his face. Expression that seemed to usually be mild irritation or disbelief in his fellow man. 

He also learnt that he wasn’t the only one who found Craig Tucker to be a little intimidating. He was wandering the library in order to (hopefully) get his research books for the essay that was due when he saw the boy sitting at a table with books piled around him, his phone in his hand that was linked to a headphone in his ear. He wore a royal blue hat and a black leather jacket was draped across the back of his chair, scowl in place steering people away from whatever he was engrossed in. 

“He’s pretty cute,” a girl on the table next to him cooed to her friend, pouting slightly as she looked over. “He’d be cuter if he didn’t look ready to kill someone at any opportunity.” 

“That’s a bit dramatic,” the other girl scolded. “Though he is kinda grumpy looking, isn’t he?” 

Tweek shuffled through the aisles, getting closer and closer to the boy’s table. Part of him knew that he should stay away  _just in case_ he was ready to kill anyone, but he wanted to know what could possibly be putting that frown on his face. 

He caught sight of a video as he peered out from one of the aisle behind him, trying to be subtle about it. It wasn’t what he was expecting. 

It was a YouTube video. A YouTube video of guinea pigs. A compilation style one of small furry rodents munching away on leafy greens, or whizzing about on the screen. 

He ducked back into the aisle and rushed away with the texts he had so no one would see the amused grin spreading across his face. It was definitely  _not_ what he was expecting. 

* * *

Sleeping was never one of Tweek’s strong points. He would spend hours awake, tapping away on his laptop or reading scripts to try and pass the time. Sometimes he’d listen to music in hopes it would help settle his mind down, and half the time it would work. 

Now wasn’t one of those times. 

He huffed as he pushed his desk chair away from the computer and towards the window out of habit, feeling betrayed as he remembered he no longer had anything exciting to look at, other than the room across the way which was empty at that time. But then he caught a faint glowing on the back of the boy’s door that faced the window, entrancing him in seconds. 

There was glow in the dark stars stuck to the back of his door, shining through to where Tweek sat with a faint green light, pulling a smile onto his face. He found himself huddled up on his swivel chair, arms crossed on the back of it as he stared across and admired the decoration. 

He jumped out his skin as they disappeared and the bedroom light took their place. He felt a hot flush spread across his face as his eyes became locked with the same piercing ones he’d been catching for a couple of weeks, caught out in the act of looking into someone else’s personal space. 

Craig broke the eye contact first, holding up his finger to signal for Tweek to wait. The blonde didn’t dare move. 

Before he knew it Craig was at his desk scribbling away on paper with a sharpie, putting the cap back on the pen before he held the sign up to the window for Tweek to see. 

_It’s late._

Tweek looked over at his laptop, seeing the time in the corner of the screen. Two in the morning. He shrugged lightly and looked over to spot Craig still staring at him through the window, waiting. 

He grasped his own paper and thick pen, writing out a response. 

_Can’t sleep. You?_

Craig dropped the paper and began to write. 

_Graveyard shift. Don’t stay up too late._

Tweek offered a smile and a thumbs up, which Craig returned with his usual passive face. It was kind of amusing to see really, though Tweek wasn’t as convinced by the whole Bad Boy getup the guy was pulling off. Not between the cute animal videos and glow in the dark stars. 

He considered asking Craig to keep his window open so he could stare at them more, but knew that would come across as awkward and creepy. Instead he returned to his desk, pushing the dark haired boy out of his mind for the rest of the evening. 

* * *

The days continued in a similar fashion. They didn’t write anymore notes to each other, but sometimes he’d catch himself staring at the dark haired boy as he went about his day, or admiring the glow in the dark lights on the back of his door, or look over to catch Craig’s eyes before the man gave him the middle finger. 

Kyle had brought it up with him once, a smirk on his face as he mentioned that he’d heard from Clyde that Craig had an attractive neighbour across the way. Tweek had spluttered and denied any knowledge of Craig or an attractive neighbour, as Stan snorted his drink out his nose at the furious defence. It had been funny, he’d give them that. And it was kind of nice knowing he might possibly have been described by someone as ‘attractive’. 

He didn’t give it much thought until he was returning from the bathroom one day, towel wrapped securely round his waist as he slicked his wet hair back out of his face. He shut the door to his room and began to fish about for clothes, grasping them out his drawers before dropping them on his bed and-! 

He caught movement out the corner of his eyes as he grasped at the edge of the towel he was about to drop. His fingers clenched into tight fists, head snapping up to stare out the window in a sudden rush of paranoid panic, cursing as he realised he’d left the curtains open. How could he do something so  _dumb_? 

He inched closer and look across, seeing the empty room that faced his own. There was a laptop open on the desk, an energy drink can open next to it, but no one present to account for. He bit down on his lip and shook his head slowly, reminding himself of what his doctor said of sometimes seeing movement and mistaking it for something else. 

But then he saw the door open, a chubby brunette entering the room with wide eyes as he stared at something on the floor Tweek couldn’t see. There was a brief exchange of words before brown eyes looked up at Tweek, before a sunshine smile split across the brunette’s face and he waved excitedly across at the blonde. 

Tweek waved back,  _briefly_ , and pulled the curtains shut. 

The next time he saw Craig was in front of the buildings the following day, Tweek just about to leave as him and the brunette from his room were walking past, chattering away about something. The conversation drew to an abrupt close as Tweek looked up and met Craig’s eyes, giving a shaky smile and ignoring the way his heart swelled at seeing the other student. 

But Craig’s response was  _very_ out the ordinary. His cheeks erupted in a patchy pink, blue eyes widening before looking away, and then he power walked straight to his flat without uttering a single word, leaving Tweek with his flatmate outside. 

The brunette sniggered before turning to Tweek with a hopeless shrug. “Uh, sorry about him. He’s pretty easily embarrassed.” 

“Wha-uh-did I do something wrong?” Tweek’s brain went into overdrive as he clutched the straps of his messenger bag. “Why-why did he…?” 

“How can I put this…?” the brunette scratched the back of his head, though the grin didn’t leave his face. “He feels bad cause of yesterday.” 

“Yesterday?” 

“Yeah, when…uh…you didn’t see him?” 

Tweek shook his head. 

“Oh! Well, he has this habit of rocking back on his chair, and did it yesterday before he was…distracted and lost his balance.” 

“What does that have to do with me?” 

His voice shook with poorly concealed amusement. “You distracted him.” 

“Me?!” 

“Yeah, when you came into the room all…” 

Tweek’s face lit up like a light bulb. 

“There it is. You know what I’m talking about.” 

He felt like maybe he wanted to shoot himself in the face. 

“I’m Clyde, by the way,” the brunette greeted. “Craig’s gonna be pissed at me that I told you when he could’ve gotten away with not being busted.” 

“It’s…” Tweek shrugged it off, hiding an unwilling smile behind his hand. “Kind of flattering, I guess.” 

“Yeah, I bet. Well, I best go…make sure he’s not broken anything that belongs to me.” 

“Wh-why would he do that?” 

“It’s like he  _knows_ when I’ve done something bad. See you later, Tweek!” 

The blonde didn’t bother to wonder how Clyde knew his name. Instead he was lost in a rush of panic to get to his lecture on time while trying not to feel too happy about being considered both attractive  _and_ a distraction. He felt like maybe it was something he shouldn’t be so pleased about. 

* * *

Fridays were usually a day where he had lectures that ran on through till late in the afternoon, but that day he’d been blessed with being able to leave early He’d spent a good ten minutes in the living room speaking to Stan before he headed through to his own room to shrug off his coat and bag, and what waited for him was  _priceless_. 

He slowly peeled off his coat, narrowing his eyes as he looked across to the room opposite him, dropping his bag on the floor as he walked to the window. He tried his best to bite back the fond smile that threatened to split his face in two, but completely failed. 

There, in his room as usual, with his laptop open and no doubt blaring music was Craig Tucker, wearing blue flannel pyjama trousers and a white vest, his full sleeve on show, though a little too far away for Tweek to make out any of the details. He wasn’t trying. He was too busy trying not to laugh at the god awful dance moves the guy was pulling off. 

He felt a little guilty at first for having imposed on the man’s privacy like this, but after remembering his conversation with Clyde a couple of days prior he decided it was perfectly justified. Instead he let himself lean against the frame of the window as he watched and waited to be spotted as Craig pretended to play the drums to the music. 

It didn’t take him too long, mid circle, to look up and catch Tweek’s gaze. The boy appeared to shout out loud, eyes wide as he stopped all his movements. Tweek had to hold a hand across his face to hide just how badly he wanted to laugh, but no doubt the lift of his cheeks and the creases of his eyes gave away his smile. 

Craig raised a middle finger at him. 

He was the one who held up a hand this time to signal for the man to wait. He grasped at a piece of scrap note paper and a pen, scribbling quickly but not so quickly that his writing was illegible, before he raised it to the window for Craig to see. 

_Nice moves._

A lopsided smile took over Craig’s face despite the pink on his cheeks, and he moved forward to click at something on the laptop, before writing out his own message. 

_It’s rude to stare._

The perfect opening. A wicked smile crossed Tweek’s face as he penned out the next note. 

_I guess we’re even then?_

The blush that spread from ear to ear on Craig’s face made it worth it. Tweek felt his own cheeks set on fire, but it didn’t stop the giddy feeling in his chest. 

_I’m going to kill Clyde._

Tweek laughed at that one, openly and honestly, and was pleased to see Craig smiling when they locked eyes again. The last thing he wanted was for this already awkward communication they had going to become stilted and uncomfortable. 

Stan called out to him, pulling him away from the window, and he disappeared after flipping his middle finger to the boy across the way. 

* * *

“A party?” 

Kyle nodded, wide smile across his face as he looked down at his two flatmates. “Yeah! Clyde said they were going to set up beer pong and everything. It’ll be fun!” 

Stan shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, why not. You deserve a break anyway, I’m surprised you haven’t had a meltdown yet with how hard you’ve been working.” 

“Sorry we can’t all be slackers, Stan. What about you, Tweek?” 

The blonde looked between his two friends, chewing on his bottom lip as he considered it. The kind of party Kyle had been describing sounded big, which meant it would be  _crowded_ , because Clyde’s apartment couldn’t have been any bigger than their own, so fitting a large group of people in there would leave it a little claustrophobic and he was never one for crowds. Even if ninety percent of the room meant you no harm you didn’t know  _who_ the ten percent who did would be. 

“Come on, dude!” Kyle pleaded. “It’s been so long since the three of us just-just went out and got trashed.” 

“I dunno…” 

Stan’s arm nudged into his side, a teasing grin on his face. “Who else lives in Clyde’s apartment?” 

The room fell silent as the three acknowledged the elephant in the room, matching grins on Stan and Kyle’s face, as the former waggled his brows suggestively. 

“Fine!” Tweek huffed out. “But-but you better not ditch me!” 

“I won’t, I promise,” Stan assured. 

“And if we do get separated, we can have a meeting point. Like, in the kitchen, or something. So that we can always find each other.” 

It was a little overkill for a house party that would take place in a total of three rooms tops, but Tweek knew that Kyle liked to cover the most unlikely of scenarios with a solution, just to put his mind at ease. He appreciated the sentiment, if nothing else. 

“A-alright,” he stammered out. “If-if that’s okay.” 

He caught sight of Craig before he left his room that evening, crouching by his door with a screwdriver installing a bolt lock to his room. 

It was a short walk over, and Tweek made sure to stick close to his flatmates at all times as they made their way up to the third floor. The door was propped open, a throng of people hanging about in the hallway chattering quietly amongst themselves. This must’ve been the quiet place to hang out, considering it was almost like another world once they were over the threshold. 

Clyde was there in an instant, all smiles and hugs and pats on the back despite the open bottle of beer in his hand that sloshed around wildly as he spoke with his hands. 

“You guys made it!” his brown eyes settled on Tweek with a glint in his eyes. “Nice to see you again, dude!” 

“Sh-sure,” Tweek nodded quickly. “Nice to- _mmm_ -see you.” 

“Come in, make yourself at home. We’ve got all the drinks in the kitchen, and snacks and games on the coffee table, and you’re welcome to hang out in the hallway or take one of the rooms if you need a break from it all. Kyle told me that-!” 

The redhead elbowed him in the side, before giving Tweek a sheepish smile. “I-uh-mentioned that you like to sometimes have a place to think.” 

He flushed at the thought of someone talking about him and his difficulties like that, but reminded himself that at least his heart was in the right place. 

“Right!” Clyde nodded, latching on to the phrasing. “A place to think. Though Craig’s room is off limits. Like, literally, I can’t get into his room.” 

“He was- _nng_ -putting a lock o-on the door.” 

All three sets of eyes landed on him. 

“That-that sounded-when I was leaving, I saw him-oh Jesus-!” 

“That sounds like Craig,” Clyde nodded sagely, taking the heat off the blonde. “The little asshole. But he’s agreed to play  _one_ game of beer pong, so if any of you are up for it…” 

Kyle’s entire being seemed to light up at the prospect. “Yes. That sounds like a great place to start.” 

Stan looked a little green. “I’m not playing beer pong with Kyle.” 

“Why? We’d be on the same team!” 

“Exactly. I know what you’re like, dude. No way am I taking the fall if we lose.” 

Tweek surprised himself by speaking up. “I-I’ll play. I-uh-I’ve never played before.” 

Kyle smirked down at him as he puffed out his chest. “I’ve got you covered, Tweek. No way will we lose.” 

The pair were led through to Clyde’s room, where he’d set up a small table with red plastic cups on either side. He instructed for Stan to find Craig before he got out a few packs and began to crack them open, handing some across to Tweek and Kyle before the trio started to fill the cups on the table. 

Stan wasn’t gone long before he returned with another dark-haired boy, propping the door open at Clyde’s request. Tweek stuttered through pouring the beer into a cup, splashing some onto the table and covering his hand as he was distracted by the newcomer. 

“Let’s get playing!” Clyde announced as they filled up all the cups. 

Craig took his place at Clyde’s side and meet Tweek’s eyes across the table. 

The blonde’s lips twitched upwards and found his expression mirrored on Craig’s face, a subtle smile he nearly missed. He could count the number of times they'd been in the same room together on two hands, tops. Now...

Kyle cleared his throat. Tweek snapped his attention to the cups in front of him. 

“So, Tweek,” the redhead spoke with an amused lilt to his voice. “We just gotta land the ball in their cups. Easy-peasy.” 

“E-easy-peasy,” Tweek agreed. 

“No cheating!” Clyde snapped. “Stan, you gotta be our referee. Make sure there’s no cheating!” 

Craig scoffed. “You want to trust the judging to Marsh? Seriously?” 

“Hey, what’s wrong with me as your judge?” 

“You’re not exactly an unbiased party here.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, let me go grab someone else. Don’t start.” 

The four waited as Stan called out to the closest person he recognised, getting Bebe into the room to be their fair judge. She rushed in with a wide smile and stood on the other side of the table to Stan, perfectly in the middle. A few of her friends trailed behind her and settled themselves on Clyde’s bed, gossiping amongst themselves as they watched the match that was about to start. 

Kyle and Craig rock paper scissor’ed for the first throw. Kyle won. 

He shot perfectly, getting the ping-pong ball in one, beaming with pride as he did so and looked across to Craig. 

Who picked up the cup and handed it to Clyde. 

“Why do I have to have the first drink?” 

“Because this was your stupid idea, now drink.” 

Craig got his first shot in-barely-bouncing off the edge of the cup he was aiming for and landing in the one next to it. Kyle picked it up without complaint and handed the drying ball to Tweek as he began to down the golden liquid. 

Tweek raised his hand to throw, eyes flickering between the different cups on the other side. He had to get one. Kyle was counting on him. 

He glanced up to see Craig looking at him, small smirk on his face. 

He  _had_ to get one. 

The ball bounced on the table once before landing in the first cup in the pyramid. Kyle whooped loudly and pointed across at Craig, wild smirk on his face. 

“Suck it, Tucker.” 

“Eat dick, Broflovski.” 

Craig took the ball from the cup and raised it to his lips, sticking his finger up at Kyle before he tipped his head back. Tweek didn’t even notice as Clyde took his first shot and probably wouldn’t have done if it didn’t bounce onto his chest, making him let out a small shriek of surprise. 

Craig nearly choked on his drink, pulling back to give Clyde a withering glare. “Are you already drunk?!” 

“I’m not drunk,” Clyde assured. “I just-I mean, I’ve had a couple, I guess.” 

“I want to swap out my partner. Give me someone competent.” 

“Too late,” Bebe winked across at him. “You should’ve checked before we started.” 

“This is bullshit.” 

“Keep drinking, I can see you haven’t finished yet.” 

The game continued in a similar vein. Craig missed his next shot, but Tweek didn’t fare any better. Kyle was definitely the superior one of the four, but he also seemed to be taking it the most seriously, competitive nature flaring as the game continued. He was fairly certain the way Craig handed the majority of the drinks over to Clyde was cheating his way out of getting too drunk, but everyone seemed to amused by the pair's banter to complain. 

Kyle leant in on Tweek’s shoulder, eyes fixated on Craig across the table. “Tweek, you have to distract Craig.” 

“Wha-what?!” 

“He’s landing too many shots. Gotta take him down a notch.” 

“We’re  _winning_.” 

“Yes, but we could be winning even more.” 

Clyde pointed across the table at them, swaying a little as he did so. “They’re conspiring! Cheats!” 

“It’s called a game plan,” Kyle defended. “Maybe you should try it sometime.” 

The redhead let go of Tweek’s shoulders and took his shot, nearly missing for the second time. There was a loud whoosh of relief that echoed through the room, the crowd steadily growing as they continued to play the game. Tweek could feel a pleasant buzz in the back of his brain, handing the cup he’d just finished over to Stan, and summoning those old acting classes to his brain as he prepared to make a fool of himself in front of a crowded room. 

“You got this,” Kyle whispered as Craig got ready to take his shot. 

He sucked in a breath, licking his lips and forcing his voice steady. “I like the stars on the back of your door.” 

His dramatic timing was perfect. 

Craig’s eyes widened as he botched the shot, throwing the ball wide. The room erupted, Bebe cackling from her spot as referee, as Clyde shouted out in protest of the whole spectacle. Kyle’s fisted landed on Tweek’s shoulder in a show of solidarity and he found himself grinning wider than he probably should’ve done as Craig looked up to meet his eyes. 

“They’re calming,” he continued without shame. “When I can’t sleep.” 

Their eye contact was broken as Clyde knocked into the table and shook the drinks, Kyle and Craig shooting forward to keep the cups standing. The brunette pointed across at Tweek with an accusing glare. “He’s cheating! That was cheating! I  _told_ you!” 

“Okay, okay,” Bebe finally calmed herself down. “No talking while shots are being taken. But I’ll let that one slide, because it was  _precious_.” 

“Ugh!” Clyde threw his hands in the air. “Fine! But no more distracting Craig! He’s the only hope I have.” 

Kyle smirked, handing the now sticky ball across to Tweek. “Sorry, Clyde. Just trying to make some friendly conversation, right, Tweek?” 

The blonde didn’t try to hide his smirk. “R-right.” 

Craig’s face finally settled into a glare that was softened by the lopsided smirk on his face. “Alright,  _Tweek_. Give me your best shot.” 

The game continued in a similar manner, but the success rate quickly deteriorated on both sides. After a particularly powerful burp from Clyde the crowd in the room seemed to scatter after falling subject to laughter and noises of protest at the stink. Bebe stumbled into the brunette and all but dragged him from the room in a fit of laughter, completely abandoning the game. 

The four that were left looked down at the table to count the remaining cups and concluding that the guests had won. Kyle was quick to move. 

“That’s me satisfied,” he slurred, moving over to where Stan stood waiting and stumbling into his best friend. “Remember, just come get us if you need us, alright, Tweek?” 

“Wha-wait! Where are you going?!” 

Stan spoke up as Kyle broke into quiet sniggers. “Just-uh-to top up my drink. You two can-can finish the rest I guess, if you want!” 

And with that they were gone, ditching Tweek, just like they  _promised they wouldn't_. 

He glanced across the table where Craig stood. Their eyes met for a brief moment. He looked down at the cups, picking one out to take as his own. 

“We-uh…” Craig cleared his throat, spinning the liquid in his cup round as he spoke. “If you want I can show you the stars.” 

“The stars?” 

“Yeah. In my room. They’re-they’re not just on the back of the door.” 

Tweek brought the cup to his lips as a small smile twitched on his face. “Sure.” 

He followed Craig out the room and to the next door down, pleased that it wasn’t so busy he would get separated from the dark haired boy. Craig fished a small black bead from his pockets, raising it to the door just below the handle and pulling a face as he concentrated on something. 

“What are you-you doing?” 

“It’s a magnet lock,” Craig explained. “So that I can still bolt it shut when I’m not in the-!” he found what he was looking for and moved the bead along the door, pulling back the bolt on the other side. “-Room. C’mon.” 

Tweek glanced over his shoulder as the door was opened for him, spotting Stan and Kyle across the other side of the room, the latter who gave him a rather drunken thumbs up. 

He went in after Craig. 

His breath caught in his throat as he looked up, moving into the room fully at Craig’s gesturing so the student could shut the door behind them. In the darkness it made it all the brighter. 

“You got permission to do this?” Tweek muttered out, gazing up at the ceiling. 

“Nah, I just did it.” 

The ceiling was littered with the glow in the same stars that were on the door to Craig’s room, giving out a soft green glow. Craig took a couple of steps closer to him and Tweek pried his gaze away from the stars long enough to see the gentle smile on Craig’s face as the blue eyes looked up. 

“I’ve got a projector, too,” Craig spoke quietly and Tweek nearly missed it over the noise from outside. “It’s got a couple of settings to show the different constellations depending on the season.” 

“You like stars, huh?” 

“Yeah, I like stars. I’ve always been kinda interested in astronomy. I have a telescope back home, but it was super expensive, and you can’t really use it in the city, so…” he shrugged. “I didn’t bring it.” 

“I-I don’t know much about stars,” Tweek confessed. 

“I could…teach you some time, if you wanted?” 

Tweek chuckled through his drunken haze. “You know, when-when I first saw you I thought- _nng_ -I thought you were some, like, hardcore ba-badass or-or something. Like, you were a little-a little intimidating. 

“But…you’re kind of-!” he bit back on his laughter. “-you’re kind of a dork.” 

Craig scowled down at him. “Fuck off.” 

“N- _nng_ -not in a bad way!” Tweek promised. “It’s kind of nice.” 

“Yeah, well,” Craig knocked his shoulder into Tweek’s. “You’re kind of nice too.” 

Tweek hid his embarrassment by downing more of the liquid courage in his cup. The pair stood in silence for a little while, hyper aware of the way their arms were brushing from standing so close to one another, with the sound of the party in full swing on the other side of the door. 

Craig turned to him, eyes nearly black in the darkness of his room. “Can I-like-I’m not usually this…forward, but…” he stumbled over his words, tongue darting out across his lips quick enough that Tweek nearly missed it. But he didn’t. 

“Yes,” he found himself saying, even though he didn’t know what the question was. He had an idea in the mist of the giddy haze. 

Craig moved slowly, but with purpose, like he did most things. He ducked his head down at first, getting half way, close enough that Tweek could feel his breath gliding across his face, smell the beer and enjoyment of the night, before a warm hand was against his face and the tips of Craig’s fingers were brushing into his hair. 

Tweek moved the rest of the way. He was taking too long. 

Their lips pressed together and a spark ran through him that he'd been waiting  _weeks_ to find. Craig was rough against him, but his every action was soft. The way he ran his thumb across Tweek's cheek or the way he seemed to melt against Tweek, radiating warmth. 

His eyes slipped closed as he pressed up further for more. He could taste the same brand of beer that he had on his own tongue on Craig's lips, and could smell it and the scent of partying in the air. The noise outside was drowned out by the pounding of his heart in his chest and he reached up to grasp at the cotton of Craig's shirt to bring him closer. 

A loud bang on the door broke the pair apart, and Tweek cursed as he scrambled to grasp the cup that he nearly dropped on the floor. Craig growled low in his throat and landed the side of his fist against the door in response, hearing giggling on the other side. 

“If-if you want…” 

Craig looked down at him in a way that made Tweek feel like he was the only thing on the planet in that moment. 

“There’s no one in my flat,” he continued. “And-I mean-it’s getting pretty rowdy here-so- _mm_ -if you want, we can…” 

“Yeah,” Craig nodded. “Yeah, that’d be cool.” 

Tweek was the one to lead him this time, pausing to let the dark haired boy lock his door with the magnet before he explained he had to find Stan and Kyle first. They weren’t difficult to find, considering Stan had a funnel in his mouth as he stood next to a dark skinned boy in a similar position, recognising Wendy Tesaburger and Bebe once again standing on a chair to pour liquid down the funnel in a strange competition between the two. Kyle was among the crowd of people cheering them on, and Tweek shouted out to grab his attention. 

Kyle split off from the crowd, wide smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hey, you doing alright?” 

“What?” Tweek shouted back, before he realised what the concern might’ve been. “Oh-yeah! Yeah, I’m fine!” ” 

“Good!” Kyle’s eyes flickered behind him where he knew Craig was hanging back, smirk forming on his face. “Having a good time?” 

“Uh-yeah,” he confessed. “We’re gonna go back to the flat!” 

“We, huh?” 

Tween shoved the redhead in front of him. 

Kyle just laughed at the action. “Alright, thanks for letting me know! I’ll see you later, alright?” 

He nodded rapidly in response. 

“Have fun!” 

He pulled away from the redhead to where Craig was standing a couple of feet behind him, smiling and letting him know he was ready to leave. They headed to the exit and Craig took his hand as he pushed his way through the people bottled up by the front door, barking out to get people to move when he wanted them to. They passed Clyde in the hallway who was with an attractive lady, far too absorbed in whatever she was saying to notice them leave. 

Craig rolled his eyes and lent down to speak quieter. “He’s hopeless.” 

Tweek didn't think they were much better, but chose not to say anything out of fear the taller boy would let go of his hand. Instead he pulled them forward and rushed out into the fresh air with a toothy grin on his face and a rush of power knowing  _he_  was the one who was dragging Craig away from his party and towards his own room. 

When he turned to look behind him, he saw a matching tipsy grin on Craig's face. 

By the time they got into his flat there was laughter and playful shoving as Craig scolded him for cheating during beer pong. They stumbled into his room and Craig took a moment to look out the window, staring at the stars glowing across the way, before he absorbed every detail of the room he'd been looking into for the past few months. 

Tweek gestured wide, a sheepish smile on his face. "This is...me." 

"It's perfect." 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna add more to the end of this. Like I had this little picture in my head of them both lying side by side on the bed talking, but this felt like such a GOOD way to finish this story, because sometimes I like to leave little elements to the reader to make up.


End file.
